


一夜

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	一夜

李飞给郑易发微信，只写了两个字：加班。

过一会，郑易回了一条微信，只有一个字：嗯。

又过了一会，再回一条：我也加班。

李飞叼着杯面附送的塑料叉子，一边掐表算时间，一边两手并用迅速在微信里打字。

那谁先回去谁买饭。

郑易：好。

名曰加班，其实是写报告。禁毒工作不是天天冲锋陷阵抓毒贩捣毒窝，案头工作很多。李飞老大一个子伏案写了三个小时，腰背僵得发痛。眼看夜色已经深了，郑易那边下周在广州有个重要的会议，这几天一直在筹备，天天忙到十一点，他一看表才八点多，收拾收拾东西，把空的杯面桶往垃圾斗里一扔，背上包兴冲冲往家去。

赶巧郑易今天也结束得早。他俩住的地方不算热闹，便利店啊食铺啊还是有的。两个人都不讲究，常买的是沿街靠近路口的一家。店里排了些人，郑易去柜台点餐，要了一个番茄牛腩给李飞，又要了一个豆角烧肉给自己，想着两个人连着忙了好几天都没顾得上正经吃饭，营养比例失调，就问柜台后面的小妹：还有西洋菜吗？

小妹架了个平板在看电视剧，眼皮都懒得抬一下，扬声问后厨：西洋菜还有没有呀？

后厨喊回来：都说有了！

小妹回答郑易：有。

郑易：麻烦给我单独装一盒。

小妹麻利地打单，收钱，把票据和塑料做的号码牌子一起递过来。

郑易从小妹掉了好几块颜色的亮粉红色指甲间接过东西，走向拿餐窗口那边排队。

他带着在局里办公的余势，走得疾，一不小心差点跟排在他前面的人撞上。

郑易脱口而出：不好意思——

那人回过头：没事——

郑易：啊。

李飞：哎。

两个人一起捏着单据，和各自的号码牌。

从拿餐窗口边走开，两人共计得到一盒番茄牛腩，一盒豆角烧肉，一盒白切豆豉双拼，一盒辣子鸡，两盒西洋菜。

买都买了。本来也是打算打包带回去吃的，这下干脆坐在店里先吃起来，省得还要扔盒子。

番茄牛腩和辣子鸡拿出来吃，剩下的包好当作明天的早饭。

外面餐厅的食物终究口味重，两个人吃了一会纷纷嫌咸。

郑易对小妹招手：麻烦拿两瓶维他奶！

小妹把平板套在手臂上，慢悠悠走到冰柜边：只剩一瓶了，两位先生。

李飞和郑易对视一眼。

没有人愿意先放弃维他奶。

李飞做好战斗准备，东山人永不放弃已经到手的维他奶。

郑易噗嗤一乐。

郑易：还把你难住怎么的？一起喝不就得了。

他对小妹说：麻烦一瓶维他奶，两根吸管。

小妹忙着看电视剧，想男人真是傻，额外给了他们两个玻璃杯。

其实不是傻。

玻璃杯被叠起来放在一边。

两个人头碰头吸着同一瓶维他奶。

盒饭里配了两根碧绿油亮的青菜。郑易吸了一口维他奶，将青菜咬在口中咀嚼，由菜帮到菜叶慢慢被他的兔牙碾着送进口里，脸颊一鼓一鼓的。李飞想，真像只兔子。

两个人吃得都快，常年锻炼出来的职业素质，一盒饭三两口就能扒完，细嚼慢咽也就是十来分钟的事。吃完把其中一盒西洋菜吃了，又喝了店家的例汤，这才算完。

李飞吃了一个肚溜滚圆，摸着肚子兴叹：我腹肌都没了。得减肥了得减肥了。

沿街的建筑全部修成了骑楼的样子，其实半古不古，不伦不类，摆满夜间才出来的小食与卖衣服卖鞋包的摊子。他们走在骑楼下半开敞的地方。空气了各种味道混杂成一种独特的气味，李飞从里面嗅到了一丝甜香，又馋了。

他拉拉郑易：去喝一碗糖水再回去吧？

郑易：减肥。

李飞就蔫了，像个霜打的大狗狗。

等走到楼道门口他又活了，拉着郑易走楼梯上去。反正是老式的楼房，走也就四层楼。郑易慢悠悠地在前面走着，李飞跟在后面，鼻子里哼着时隐时现的歌。

是粤语老歌。郑易从外地调过来，对这边的文化没有这么熟悉。他觉得很好听。

走到家门口，郑易掏钥匙开门。

锁都开了，李飞忽然抢到他前面。

李飞：早上喷药了，小心还没散。

广东这个地方就没有哪个时候是不闹蟑螂的。李飞已经习惯了，郑易虽说也是南方人，这么大个肥美还扑扑乱飞的蟑螂却是应付不来，虽然李飞跟他说用药也无济于事，过一段时间又会冒出来，还是定期要在家里除一下蟑螂。

两个人早上临走前在家里喷了灭蟑药，紧闭门窗，让药效自然发挥。这会应该已经散得差不多了，李飞还是要先进去。

郑易在李飞背后抿嘴笑，让他先进门。

李飞推开门进去，捂着口鼻，直奔窗边，推开窗户大力扇了好一会，又嗅了嗅，才回头对郑易说：行了。

说话时他往旁边踏了一步。

咯啦。

还有汁液四溅的声音。

李飞的脸色间青间白。

他缓缓回头，脚不敢动，哭丧着脸对郑易嚎：快——

李飞不怕活的蟑螂。但他怕死的蟑螂。

他小时候听了太多一个蟑螂肚子里有一亿个卵会随着汁液四处飞溅的都市传说，见到这东西就发憷，敢打蟑螂，但是不敢处理，看见了都要绕着走。

郑易就不怕。都死了有什么好怕的。

他忍住笑，对李飞说：你别动啊。

说着去拿了一份存下来的旧报纸，包住手，躲开地上三三两两的蟑螂尸体走到李飞身边蹲下。

郑易：脚抬起来。

李飞闭着眼睛抬起脚，让郑易帮他把鞋底弄干净。

清理完了他立刻跳回玄关边换鞋，至于踩了蟑螂的鞋则踢到一边。

李飞：一定要洗。

他可怜兮兮：你帮我洗嘛。

郑易：你最近都不做饭了，我凭什么帮你洗鞋？

李飞：是我不做饭吗？是你把冰箱搞得太臭了，我不乐意开冰箱！

本地人李飞不吃榴莲，外地人郑易却对这个东西爱得不行。榴莲的时令不长，一年最好吃的时候就那么一段，郑易喜欢买一盒剖好的放在冰箱里。

李飞坚称冰过的榴莲更臭。其实这段时间两个人忙得脚不沾地，没有人有空闲做饭。

郑易也就是和他斗嘴，手上已经拎起鞋扔到阳台上拿个盆泡着，又拿来扫把扫掉地面上的蟑螂尸体。

弱小无助又可怜的娇花李飞窝在沙发上刷手机，过了一会觉得自己是有点太闲了，看郑易洗完手了，凑过去问：我给你拔火罐吧？

东山近海，湿气尤其重，夏天的热毒又甚。李飞有经验，这个时候要定时拔几次火罐，把热毒从身体里拔出来，祛湿，清火。

郑易身上也不痛快，但是懒，随口说：明天吧。

李飞：明日复明日——

郑易：不然我先给你拔？

他想到李飞的身体。李飞看着活蹦乱跳，今天受伤明天下地后天出院大后天就能再立一次功，其实这么多年受了大大小小的伤，而身体是不会骗人的，有时候刮风下雨，哪里酸哪里疼，李飞不说，郑易都知道。

当下觉得不能拖延，现在就得给李飞拔了，恨不得立刻将人放倒扒光。

李飞也懒，不好意思说明天，找借口：下个星期，老李说了会寄一套好的工具过来，下个星期他就寄。

郑易：你找他要了？

他还是有点担心。

李飞：没有。他知道我搬出来跟你一起住，主动说给我的。

他瞟郑易一眼：怎么，怕他看出来？

郑易有心说不是，奈何他真的有点怕。一点点。

李飞想不知道之前李维民找郑易私底下聊天都聊了什么，他实在撬不开郑易的嘴。至于老李，那是千年的狐狸玩聊斋，李飞怀疑他早就猜出来了。

他拍郑易一把：别想那么多。

折腾到这个点也该睡了。郑易先去洗澡。他人走到浴室门口，忽然李飞过来扒在走廊拐角：不想吃盒饭，明天早上想喝粥。

郑易想了想：冰箱里还有剩饭，冷冻层有包子。

李飞哼哼唧唧。

郑易：乖，想喝自己煮去。

说完他进去洗澡了。卖萌未遂的李飞只好捏着鼻子打开冰箱，迅速取出剩的白米饭，混上点小米一起扔进电饭煲里，设了个煮粥模式，想了想又往里洒了一把干贝。

这样明天早上打个蛋花再切点葱放进去就行了。

李飞挺满意，跑到浴室门口去骚扰里面的人：先生，需要客房服务吗？

郑易这人一点都不浪漫，答：去阳台把衣服收了——

李飞一边不忿一边在阳台上收衣服。收到一半郑易出来了，穿一件李飞装作不要其实是故意给他的旧T恤当睡衣，大花裤衩子，湿头发张牙舞爪，凑过来拿头顶李飞的背。

李飞躲开：哎我今天出一身汗。

郑易揽住他的脖子，把他的头掰过来，踮起脚，在他嘴唇上吻了一下。

李飞很想搂住他又顾虑脏。郑易已经把他手上的衣服接过来，拐他一脚：去洗澡。

李飞：洗完了可以做羞羞的事吗？

郑易：你不困？

李飞，蔫。

困是真的困，两个人躺到床上眼皮都睁不开，设了个闹钟各自昏死过去。

第二天勉强摸着床边从床上爬下来。郑易去洗漱，李飞去把冷冻的包子拿出来放在蒸蛋器里加热。然后李飞去洗漱，郑易过来盛粥舀肉松。

两个人就着粥吃包子。

这时候也清醒了，于是郑易问李飞：副局长大概什么时候把东西寄过来？

对于郑易叫老李副局长这一点，李飞是有微辞的。

李飞：大概下周三？同省顶多迟一天吧。

说到这里他想起来了：我下周得去下面镇子布控，你收？

又想起来：哦你礼拜二到礼拜四在广州开会。

郑易：不然让楼下便利店代收吧。

李飞不乐意：他们有代收服务吗？我看就是那个副店长暗恋你。

郑易：她怎么就不能是暗恋你呢？

真要计较副店长的芳心所属就没完没了了。李飞囫囵喝完粥，跳到墙边去撕日历。这是他在外婆家养成的习惯，那种老式有阴阳历节气吉凶宜忌的日历，一年三百六十五或六十六张，过一天就撕掉一张。

每年开始的那一天，他会和外婆一样把挂历放在腿上一页页翻过，手边放着不同颜色的水笔。重要的节日用蓝色，故人的忌日用黑色，好日子，比如外婆和李飞的生日用红色，一本日历这样用不同的颜色分别标注出来，就好像把一年的时间划分成了不同的片段。至今，李飞仍然习惯过一天就去撕掉一页日历，就好像告诉自己又一天时光已经过去了。

其实，他忙起来三两个月不着家都有，在家也不一定能想起来，有时候好不容易惦记起这件事了，一撕就是厚厚的一匝，触目惊心，让人难免生出感慨。

今年的日历是他和郑易一起标画的，他在意的日子，郑易在意的日子，融在了同一本日历里。

他负责讲，郑易负责执笔。到拿起黑笔的时候，郑易说：到时候我陪你去看他们吧。

李飞的鼻子有点酸，跨年的时候不想掉眼泪于是强作镇定：嗯。

撕拉。

又一页日历掉了。

李飞随手抄起旁边桌上一支笔在日历上写：托楼下便利店代收包裹。

又在后面画了一只小兔子。

马雯看到马雯得笑他：这是兔子吗？这是个变异的老鼠。

等他晚上回来就会发现，兔子旁边多了一只毛茸茸的大狗。

也是一个奇形怪状的四脚动物。

谁也不嫌弃谁，谁看谁都像个宝贝。挺好。


End file.
